1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easy loading camera, and more particularly to a 35 mm camera improved to facilitate loading of a film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to facilitate loading of the film magazine into a camera. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55(1980)-186577 there is disclosed an easy loading camera in which a film magazine receiving chamber body is provided to be exposed outside the camera body when the back lid of the camera is opened and the film magazine is inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber by being axially moved through an opening formed in the bottom face of the chamber body. In this easy loading camera, the chamber body is arranged so that the film magazine can be inserted into the film magazine receiving chamber only in one direction and means is provided for guiding the film leader in order to assure that the film leader is automatically set in the correct position by simply inserting the magazine into the film receiving chamber and closing the back lid.
In the easy loading camera, the film leader is caused to extend along the film feeding path and take a position suitable for feeding of the film by the film leading guiding means. Once the film leader takes the proper position, the film leader can be automatically wound around the film take-up spool by a winding-up operation conducted by a known film feeding means which engages with the perforations of the film leader and a known automatic film winding mechanism.
However if the film leader is inclined in the vertical direction of the camera body, the film feeding means cannot correctly engage with the perforations of the film leader. Thus, means for automatically positioning the film leader in the vertical direction of the camera body is required. Preferably, the means is one which will not interfere with the film leader in extending along the film feeding path.